Nuestros días
by TheWishThief
Summary: Will y Gabriel son enviados en una misión al instituto de York, y Tessa y Cecily se quedan solas durante cuatro días. ¿Será este el inicio de una gran amistad?


**Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras: Los orígenes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.**

 _ **Este fic participa del reto "Especial día de San Valentín" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

 _La palabra que me tocó fue **directo**_

* * *

 **Nuestros días**

Aquella mañana había amanecido fría y húmeda. Como en todo buen día de febrero, el cielo sobre el instituto de Londres estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes de distintas tonalidades de gris, desde un gris cobalto hasta un ceniciento, y la poca luz que lograba atravesarlas brindaba una gélida iluminación a los eventos que tenían lugar en esos instantes. Las escaleras que precedían la magnífica iglesia estaban todavía empapadas a causa de la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior, pero esto no parecía importarles a las dos parejas que murmuraban en el extremo superior, junto a la puerta principal. Ambas se encontraban muy abstraídas en sus respectivas conversaciones, y los rostros de las mujeres rebelaban todo menos preocupación por mojarse los bajos del vestido.

Pero... ¿De que estarán hablando?, se preguntarán. Bueno, echémosle un vistazo...

* * *

\- No quiero que te vayas.- La voz lastimera de Tessa quedó medio ahogada contra el pecho de su marido. Will bajó la vista y la fijó en su cabello castaño.

\- Y yo no quiero irme. Pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Nos necesitan, a Gabriel y a mi, en el instituto de York.- Dió un paso atrás para tomar la cara de Tessa entre sus manos, y continuó, con voz presuntuosa.- Solo serán unos días, como mucho una semana, hasta que atrapemos a ese estúpido vampiro neófito que está irrumpiendo en las casas de la zona. Ya me conoces, un pequeño polluelo no es rival para mí.-

Tessa rió ante su actitud vanidosa, su obvio intento por mejorar su humor. Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Will: Su capacidad para hacerla reír, incluso en los peores momentos. Una sonrisa afectuosa se instaló en sus labios, al tiempo que contemplaba largamente sus ojos azul zafiro, casi ocultos debajo de su desordenado cabello oscuro. Trató de fijarlos en su memoria, para conservarlo con ella la siguiente semana, para evocarlos cuando se sintiera sola, y supo que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Sus ojos recorrieron detenidamente su rostro: Su piel de porcelana, su nariz recta, sus altos pómulos, sus labios llenos y rosados.

Con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrajo a Will hacia ella y lo besó con un hambre feroz. Durante un segundo, la sorpresa le impidió reaccionar, pero luego le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, si no es que más. Sus labios se batieron en un duelo a muerte, hasta que se quedaron sin aire. En contra de su voluntad, se apartaron, jadeando. Will sonrió, y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla izquierda. Luego, volvió a unir su boca con la suya.

* * *

Pero no todo eran besos y caricias aquella mañana de principios de febrero. a pocos metros de donde Tessa y Will tenían su apasionada despedida, sus queridos amigos sostenían una acalorada discusión que parecía no tener fin ni ganador.

* * *

\- Entonces, repite por qué no puedo ir.- La voz de Cecily reflejaba disgusto, resentimiento y un alto grado de tozudez, aunque Gabriel sabía que se sentía ligeramente era terca como una mula, por eso, luchar para obtener lo que quería (tanto verbal como físicamente) era una de sus mayores habilidades, y lo disfrutaba inmensamente, en gran parte porque siempre ganaba. Pero Gabriel no dejaría que ella le ganara esa discusión. Eso le compensaría (o al menos le daría la ilusión de que lo hacía) las múltiples discusiones perdidas.

Con esa idea en mente, cuadró los hombros y dijo, con la voz más grave que pudo lograr.

\- Porque a tí no se te requiere ahí.- Cecily lo interrogó con la mirada, de esa manera en que lo hacía cuando creía que había dicho algo machista, y Gabriel se apresuró a corregirse antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo con alguna furiosa respuesta, aunque sabía que guardaría sus palabras en la memoria para poder utilizarlas en su contra en el momento oportuno. - La carta decía "Se requiere la presencia de William Herondale y Gabriel Lightwood." Tampoco dijeron nada sobre Gideon ¿Lo vez aquí pidiendo venir con nosotros?-

Se sentía muy satisfecho con su respuesta, y hasta Cecily reconoció que tenía un poco (solo un poco) de razón. Pero ella era Cecily, y tan pronto como Gabriel terminó de hablar, ya tenía listo su contraataque.

\- No lo llamaron, y no quiere ir sólo porque Sophie está embarazada. Sino ¡Lo hubieran llamado! De todas maneras, esto no es sobre él, es sobre _mi,_ porque yo sí que quiero ir ¡Y estoy en todo mi derecho!-

Gabriel respiró y se recordó que, para que su técnica funcionara, tenía que estar calmado. ese, se dijo, sería el golpe final.

\- Basta, Cecy. No podemos llevarte con nosotros. No sabemos porqué solo quieren que Will y yo vayamos, pero tal vez no se tomen a bien si te llevamos con nosotros.-

\- ¡Gabriel, vamos! - La voz de Will lo distrajo de la discusión, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera voltearse y unirse a él, Cecily lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un corto beso. Aquél sería el último respiro de él que tendría en un tiempo.

Will gruñó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras a un ritmo acelerado. Gabriel le dedicó a Cecily una última sonrisa y se apresuró a seguirlo.

Así, ambas mujeres contemplaron cómo los grandes amores de sus vidas saltaban dentro del carruaje, dejándolas sin compañía en él día, el día de San Valentín.

* * *

El tiempo que Cecily y Tessa pasaron juntas en el instituto fue plácido y tranquilo, para nada fuera de lo normal. De todas maneras, algo cambió entre ellas durante aquellos días, y podría decirse que ambas guardarán con cariño el recuerdo de esa semana por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Primer día**

 _11 de Febrero_

Tessa Gray nunca se había sentido tan frustrada en su vida.

Desde el destartalado sofá donde estaba sentada, recorrió con la mirada las paredes de la biblioteca, y resopló en un gesto de resignación.

"¿Que me está pasando?" Preguntó a las estanterías plagadas de libros "¿Es que este ya no es mi lugar?"

Bajó la vista al libro que tenía entre las manos. "Emma", de Jane Austen. Llevaba media hora intentando leerlo, pero no podía pasar de la primera página. El destino definitivamente estaba en su contra. Desde hace un largo tiempo que tenía pendiente leer aquél libro. Finalmente, la semana anterior, había tenido la ocasión de comprarlo ¡Y era de Jane Austen, una de sus escritoras favoritas! ¿Cómo podía ser que ella no pudiera _leerlo_?

"¿Que te he hecho?" Se lamentó en silencio, interrogando al libro con la mirada, como si este fuera a echarse a hablar. "¿Por qué me odias?"

Se había decidido a hacer otro miserable intento por seguir leyendo, y sus ojos leían sin entender la primera oración de la segunda página, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Cecily entró en sus dominios, con un maso de cartas en la mano derecha. Se sentó en un sillón justo frente a Tessa, y, apoyando las cartas sobre la mesa entre ellas, se puso a jugar al solitario.

Tessa intentó seguir leyendo, pero los ojos se le iban **directo** a su cuñada. Finalmente, dejó "Emma" sobre la mesa y miró a Cecily con timidez. Esta cruzó sus ojos azules con los de ella, pero volvió la mirada a su juego con desgano, resoplando.

\- ¿Quieres jugar al Gin Rummy? - Preguntó Tessa.

Cecily frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, y Tessa se apresuró a explicar, gesticulando sin parar.

\- Es un juego de naipes. El objetivo es armar juegos, que son combinaciones de cartas.- Cecily la miraba concentrada, intentando recordar y entender bien las reglas. - Estas deben estar formadas por tres cartas como mínimo, del mismo valor o en en escalera.- Luego, se le ocurrió que tal vez Cecy no supiera lo que era una escalera, así que agregó.

\- Cartas consecutivas del mismo palo. -

Cecily asintió, juntó su maso y comenzó a mezclar torpemente, como quien nunca ha tocado un maso de cartas en su vida. Agarraba cartas de ambos extremos del maso, y las metía en el centro. Luego, se cansó e intentó barajar, pero le salió mal y las cartas cayeron devuelta sobre la mesa. Finalmente, desparramó las cartas sobre la mesa con las manos, y, luego de un minuto de revolver, las volvió a juntar en un maso.

Tessa intentó mantenerse seria, pero una sonrisa asomó a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo Cecy, al tiempo que le pasaba las cartas.

\- No, no. - La cortó Tessa, y comenzó a repartir. - Yo no debería haberme reído de tu manera de mezclar.-

Cecily levantó las siete cartas que Tessa le había asignado y las observó detenidamente.

\- En realidad, creo que es gracioso.- Dijo, y tomó una de las cartas del maso para reacomodarla junto a otra. Tessa se dio cuenta de que ella estaba comenzando a armar un juego, y fijó la vista en sus propias cartas, para ver si tenía algo de suerte. Encontró un cuatro de tréboles y uno de diamantes, y los acomodó juntos en un extremo. - Mi padre tenía cierta... debilidad por las cartas, así que mamá se aseguraba de que no las hubiera en la casa.-

Tessa dejó el maso entre las dos y volteó la primera carta, para dar inicio al juego.

\- Puedes levantar la que está boca arriba, si te sirve, o agarrar una del maso. - Indicó. - Entonces ¿Como aprendiste a jugar al solitario? -

Cecily levantó una carta del maso y desechó un tres de tréboles.

\- Gabriel me enseño.- Respondió. - Creyó que sería buena en eso, pero competir contra mí misma me resulta aburrido. -

Tessa pronto halló verdad en sus palabras. Cecily parecía haber heredado la afición por las cartas de su padre. Era rápida e impaciente, y las manos le temblaban con expectativa mientras Tessa meditaba qué carta le convenía tirar. A causa de esto, durante al menos cinco sólidos minutos fue imposible hablar de cualquier cosa. Tessa sentía que su contrincante la golpearía si intentaba iniciar una conversación.

\- Eres igual que Will. - Señaló finalmente Tessa, para aligerar el ambiente competitivo que se había creado. Levantó una carta del maso, apretó los labios con disgusto y la tiró. Era un tres de corazones. No le servía para nada. - Prefieres los juegos en los que hay un ganador. -

\- Podría decirse.- Respondió, al tiempo que recogía con ojos brillantes la carta que Tessa acababa de desechar. Una sonrisa malévola se extendió en su rostro. Tomó una carta y, estampándola boca abajo sobre las cartas descartadas, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerla de forma horizontal, cortó. Luego, le enseño sus cartas.

Era una escalera de corazones. Una escalera del uno al siete.

* * *

 **Segundo día**

 _12 de Febrero_

Tessa miró el cielo a través de la ventana del carruaje. Este estaba cubierto por nubes color gris perla, que se desplazaban rápidamente hacia el norte, impulsadas por un húmedo viento sur, para ser reemplazadas por otras aún más oscuras. Con todo, parecía el peor día que se podía elegir para dar un paseo por Hyde Park. Pero su cuñada estaba en desacuerdo. De hecho, ella era quien había tenido la idea, pensó Tessa, evocando los recuerdos de aquella mañana.

* * *

\- Buen día.- La voz cantarina de Cecily despertó a Tessa de un sueño profundo. Tessa gimió y se revolvió en la cama.

\- Cecy, ya vete, es muy temprano. -

\- En realidad no. - Dijo, al tiempo que corría las cortinas, y una pálida luz invernal inundaba la habitación.

Tessa soltó un quejido y escondió la cabeza bajo las mantas, pero esto no impidió que la invasora continuara con su monólogo.

\- Charlotte dice que es hora de desayunar. Marie estará aquí en un minuto para ayudarte a vestirte. - Hizo una pausa, y Tessa creyó que ya se había ido. - Oh, por cierto, hoy vamos a dar un paseo por Hyde Park. Quiero ver qué sucedió con los patos que Will alimentó con pollo. - Luego, la puerta se cerró estruendosamente tras ella.

* * *

Tessa bajó la vista a la sombrilla que descansaba entre ella y Cecily. Esa había sido la solución que esta había propuesto cuando Tessa le mencionó las altas probabilidades de lluvia. Tessa no creía ni por asomo que aquella fina sombrilla de encaje que Jessamine solía usar como accesorio y arma fuera capaz de protegerlas de la lluvia torrencial que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no encontró objetivo alguno en discutir con Cecily: Sabía que era una tarea ardua, estresante y agotadora, pero por sobre todo, imposible de realizar. En cambio, había decidido dejar el asunto, y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su mano para terminar con el paseo lo más pronto posible.

Con los ojos clavados en la pared frente a ella, rogó mentalmente a Cyril que se apresurara. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el traqueteo del carruaje cesó, y tras la ventana apareció el paisaje de Hyde Park. Inmediatamente, Tessa tomó el supuesto paraguas, abrió la puerta del carruaje y saltó a través de ella, cayendo de pie sobre el césped del parque. Aguzó la vista y divisó el lago artificial en el centro. A contra luz, podían distinguirse las siluetas de unos cuantos patos que se deslizaban sobre el agua.

En cuanto sintió la presencia de Cecily a su lado, comenzó a caminar con paso apresurado. Su compañera, esperando un paso más ligero, propio de un paseo por el parque, se quedó rezagada rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa? - Dijo, acelerando el paso hasta alcanzar el ritmo de Tessa.

\- Hm, estoy ansiosa por ver a los patos. - Respondió, sin demasiada convicción.

Cecily no pareció notar su vacilación en lo más mínimo. En cambio, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro antes de que gritara

\- ¡Yo también! - Para luego echar a correr, la pequeña canasta de pan que traía para los patos balanceándose en su mano derecha.

El entusiasmo de Cecily lo invadió todo, y Tessa no pudo evitar seguirla en una carrera, mientras una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de su boca muy a su pesar.

Cecily se había detenido en la orilla del lago cuando Tessa la alcanzó. Todavía a la carrera, esta se estrelló contra su rival, causando que ambas cayeran de cara al lago, soltando tanto la sombrilla como la canasta. Los patos que se encontraban más cerca salieron volando en todas direcciones, anunciando su accidente; pero cuando encontraron el cesto de pan, ahora húmedo, se congregaron a su alrededor en una feroz batalla de graznidos y alas.

Cecily y Tessa se pusieron de pie, tiritando a causa de sus vestidos empapados, y se apresuraron en recuperar sus objetos perdidos, a excepción del pan, que ya estaba completamente arruinado. Llegaron a la orilla cojeando, y comenzaron a escurrirse las faldas de los vestidos furiosamente.

Ambas gruñían amargamente al tiempo que el agua helada les mojaba los pies. Luego, alzaron la vista, se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír. Sus carcajadas descontroladas se oyeron por todo el parque, y todos los transeúntes se voltearon a verlas. Se desternillaron de tal manera que cayeron al suelo, jadeando en busca de aire.

Estaban tan concentradas en su propia respiración y en la humedad de sus cuerpos que no fue hasta que el sonido de un trueno las sobresaltó, que fueron conscientes de que se estaba desatando una tormenta. cuando consiguieron calmarse y levantarse, una fina llovizna ya había comenzado a caer. Tessa abrió la sombrilla y la colocó sobre sus cabezas, pero esta no solo dejaba pasar el agua sin ningún impedimento, si no que estaba mojada en si. Corrieron hacia el carruaje a toda velocidad, recogiéndose las faldas de manera que todos los presentes podían verles las pantorrillas. Un relámpago hendió el oscuro cielo, seguido por el estruendo de un trueno, y la lluvia se volvió más intensa, cayendo torrencialmente en gotas gruesas. El dúo apuró aún más el paso, si fuera posible, y llegó donde el carruaje, que las esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

\- ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! - Gritó Cyril, con los rizos castaños empapados cayéndole sobre la cara.

Ambas se aventaron dentro del carruaje cerrando la puerta ruidosamente, y se desplomaron sobre el asiento, intentando recuperar el aliento. La sombrilla de encaje de Jessie aún seguía entre ambas, ahora escurriendo sobre el asiento del carruaje.

\- Te dije que no serviría de nada. - Le reprochó Tessa , mientras el agua del cabello empapado se le metía en la ropa.

Cecily le respondió con un estornudo.

* * *

 **Tercer día**

 _13 de Febrero_

Tenían gripe.

Todo había comenzado la tarde anterior. Tessa y Cecily habían llegado al instituto tiritando de frío y estornudando periódicamente. Charlotte se había mostrado espantada, y había mandado a Marie, la nueva doncella, a prepararles un baño inmediatamente. Luego de estar bañadas y cambiadas se habían sentido mejor, a pesar de que sus narices aún lucían rojas. La comida caliente de Bridget las había reconfortado, y se habían ido a dormir sintiéndose cómodas y somnolientas. Sin embargo, después de llevar una hora intentando dormir, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían las fosas de las narices totalmente tapadas. Se habían sonado varias veces, pero rápidamente habían llegado a la conclusión de que les sería imposible dormir en ese estado. A la mañana siguiente, habían despertado respirando por la boca y con la garganta reseca.

Durante el desayuno se habían mostrado alicaídas, sin mencionar que casi se habían atragantado con los scones de Sophie a causa de la tos. Charlotte, tras comprobar su temperatura, las había mandado a la cama.

Aquella situación no hizo más que empeorar.

* * *

Un acceso de tos hizo que el cuerpo de Tessa se sacudiera esporádicamente sobre la cama. Cuando este llegó a su fin, estiró la mano hacia su mesita de luz para coger un pañuelo de tela, con el que se sonó ruidosamente. Con un dejo de asco, volvió a dejar el pañuelo en su lugar, su mano buscó el paño que había dejado en remojo, y lo estrujó para eliminar el exceso de agua. La sensación del contacto entre su frente y la fresca superficie de la compresa le resultó exquisita.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación chilló al abrirse, y una figura conocida se movió hasta el pie de su cama. Tessa sintió una ligera sensación de déjà vü. Era Cecily, de nuevo. solo que esta vez, en lugar de estar arreglada y exultante, llena de energía, estaba en camisón, alicaída y con la nariz roja. Llevaba en cada mano una taza humeante, pero Tessa no pudo distinguir su aroma. No podía oler nada. No eran como las tazas diminutas y frívolas que se usaban para tomar el té en las reuniones. Estas eran grandes, simples y cilíndricas, sin ningún tipo de decoración. A Tessa le pareció que hablaban de hogares, chimeneas ardientes y cálidas camas.

\- Te traje un té. - Dijo Cecily, tendiéndole la taza por la asa.

Tessa se incorporó para agarrarla. El calor de la cerámica contra sus manos la reconfortó. Sopló sobre la taza, más por costumbre que para evitar quemarse, y le dió un sorbo al té, que fue seguido por un gran trago. El líquido estaba dulce, y sintió cómo una sensación cálida se extendía en su interior. Bajó la taza para sonreírle a su cuñada.

\- Está delicioso. -

Cecily aún estaba parada al pie de la cama de Tessa, su postura rígida y sus ojos incómodamente clavados en su taza. Respiró hondo y miró el suelo, pensativa. Luego, un susurro abandonó sus labios.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? -

La mirada de Tessa se suavizó, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que replicar, en el mismo tono de vos que Cecy.

\- Claro. -

Dicho esto, estiró la mano para apartar la colcha junto a ella, del lado en que dormía Will. Sabía que él estaría enternecido de saber que su hermana había dormido ahí mientras se encontraba enferma, que había buscado confort entre sus sábanas, junto a su mujer. Cecily se acercó lentamente al lado de la cama, dejó su taza sobre la mesita de luz, y se metió bajo las mantas. Las sábanas de algodón se sintieron frescas contra su piel. Se tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su té, luego volvió a dejar la taza junto a ella.

Antes de quedarse dormida, musitó, tan bajo que Tessa a penas pudo oírla

\- Es que, me sentía tan sola. -

Después de eso, su respiración se acompasó, y Tessa supo por su expresión de paz que se había quedado plácidamente dormida. Minutos después, ella la siguió.

* * *

 **Cuarto día**

 _14 de Febrero_

Aquella mañana, Tessa despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Su respiración se había normalizado, y ya no le dolía la cabeza. un vistazo general a la habitación le dijo que la vajilla que habían utilizado la tarde anterior había desaparecido, seguramente obra de Marie. Miró a su derecha. Cecily seguía profundamente dormida. Tessa dedicó unos momentos a contemplarla. Era tan parecida a Will que le causaba calosfrío. La tez de porcelana, las gruesas pestañas destacando contra los delicados pómulos, el cabello oscuro, los labios llenos. Sin mencionar la manera en la que ambos iluminaban sin saberlo la existencia de las personas a su alrededor, convirtiendo cada día en una aventura. Recordó una vez más cómo Cecily había irrumpido en su habitación,y la había sorprendido con su propuesta de dar un paseo por el parque. Había sido una pésima idea. En el instante en que la había oído, con la luz solar colándose entre sus sábanas e encandilando sus ojos somnolientos, le había parecido que nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Sin embargo, en aquél momento, mientras observaba el pecho de Cecily subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración, no podía decir lo mismo.

Dejó que su memoria vagara entre los recuerdos de los últimos días. Una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió en su rostro: Cecily le había traído tanta felicidad en solo un par de días, que una parte de ella se sentía como si nunca fuera a poder pagarle. Aunque, claro, no era necesario ningún pago. Esos actos habían salido directo del corazón de Cecily, espontáneamente, y Tessa sabía que la morocha no esperaba ningún tipo de retribución. Pero claro, Cecily no era la única que podía ser espontánea.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Tessa se elevó en una pequeña sonrisa, aprobando la idea que acababa de surgir en su mente. Aún en camisón, caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta de su habitación, y la abrió y cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a la durmiente. Una vez fuera, comenzó a caminar con más seguridad, en dirección a la cocina. Pasando frente a una ventana, se detuvo a echarle una mirada al clima: El cielo no era exactamente de un azul cálido, y había una que otra nube aislada, pero nada que se comparara con los días anteriores: El sol era visible, y aunque era obvio que la temperatura seguiría siendo baja, Tessa suponía que su luz haría el ambiente un poco más cálido.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y miró a su alrededor ansiosamente. Nunca antes había pisado la cocina del instituto, y no tenía idea de donde estaban las cosas. Localizó la alacena rápidamente, e inspeccionó su interior minuciosamente. Uno a uno, fue dejando sobre la mesada los potenciales componentes de un desayuno: Una botella de leche, unas cuantas barras de chocolate amargo, y un tarro que contenía unos scones que Sophie había preparado el día anterior. La tetera y las tazas que Cecily había usado para llevarles su té de media tarde se encontraban aún secándose junto al lava platos, y Tessa llenó la primera hasta la mitad con leche. Temía que todo aquél tiempo durante el cual las diferentes criadas la habían estado consintiendo le hubiera quitado su habilidad para cocinar, de la misma manera que había acabado con su capacidad de vestirse sola. Sin embargo, fue perfectamente capaz de preparar dos grandes tazas de chocolate caliente y acomodar los scones vistosamente en un plato.

* * *

Con su desayuno improvisado colocado cuidadosamente sobre una bandeja, Tessa abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con el codo, esta vez sin ningún cuidado de hacer ruido. Cecily se revolvió un poco en la cama al escuchar el sonido de la bandeja siendo dejada sobre la mesa de luz, pero no dio señales de consciencia hasta que Tessa corrió las cortinas, y la luz entró a raudales en la habitación. Como era de esperarse, Cecy se escondió debajo de las mantas, tal como Tessa había hecho dos días atrás.

\- Buen día. - Dijo Tessa con voz cantarina, imitando el saludo de su cuñada casi a la perfección. Este tuvo casi el mismo efecto, y los gruñidos molestos le llegaron a Tessa desde bajo las mantas.

\- Traje el desayuno. - Agregó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Esto pareció captar la atención de su interlocutora, quien renuentemente se descubrió la cabeza, sus curiosos ojos azules asomando por encima de la sábana. Se incorporó en cuanto vio la bandeja en las manos de Tessa, y esta la depositó entre ambas, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, para no volcar el chocolate. Cecily tomó su taza con manos ávidas, y cerró los ojos al dar un gran trago. Tessa la imitó. La bebida estaba en su temperatura justa, y un poco amarga. Tessa no se sorprendió cuando Cecy gimió con satisfacción antes de dejar su taza en la mesa de luz detrás de ella, para poder abalanzarse sobre los scones con más comodidad.

\- Por cierto, hoy daremos un paseo por Hyde Park. - Declaró Tessa, bajando su taza.

Cecily sonrió de oreja a oreja, las mejillas aún llenas de bizcocho, de manera que la hacía parecer una ardilla.

\- ¿En hedio? - Exclamó ,y sus ojos chispearon con entusiasmo cuando Tessa asintió.

\- ¿Poh...?-

\- ¡Traga ya! - La interrumpió esta, y Cecily se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con la boca llena.

\- ¿Por qué? - Reiteró, luego de haber tragado. Tessa volteó la cabeza y señaló la ventana antes de responder.

\- Pensé que, luego de nuestro paseo fallido, podríamos disfrutar más del parque en un día como hoy. -

Cecily bajó los ojos, y sus labios se torcieron con un dejo de angustia.

\- Sobre eso... - Dijo. - Lamento haberte presionado a ir al parque el otro día. Tenías razón, solo podía terminar en desastre. -

Los ojos de Cecily se agrandaron incrédulos cuando Tessa se echó a reir.

\- Fue una pésima idea. - Respondió, entre carcajadas. - Pero creo que fue lo mejor que me ocurrió en un tiempo. -

una sonrisa tímida azomó a los labios de Cecily.

\- Si, a mi también. -

* * *

Tal vez les sorprenda, pero hay muy poco que decir acerca de aquél último paseo. Sólo puedo contarles que ambas caminaron, conversaron y rieron bajo el sol de una tarde de febrero. Pero lo que sucedió entre los áboles de Hyde Park es total y absolutamente insignificante. Lo importante aquí es lo que sucedió en su interior, ya que en el fondo de sus corazones, Cecily y Tessa sintieron un vínculo irrompible consolidarse. Y yo, personalmente, creo firmemente que las acciones palidecen en comparación con los asuntos del corazón.

Aún así, ese mismo día hubo otro acontecimiento digno de ser relatado. Pongan atención, y déjenme transportarlos de vuelta a donde todo comenzó...

* * *

Tessa miró el cielo a través de la ventana del carruaje: Estaba anocheciendo, y el sol dejaba una estela anaranjada a su paso, a medida que se iba hundiendo en el horizonte. Había sido en definitiva un gran día. Tal vez no tan intenso como cierto día anterior, pero esta al menos podía ser considerada una salida exitosa. Tessa se volteó para mirar a Cecily. Esta se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Tessa sonrió sin saber por qué. Últimamente, no podía evitarlo.

El carruaje se detuvo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tras la ventanilla, el instituto de Londres se hizo presente. Los ojos de Tessa volaron hacia sus torres, y se maravillaron con la arquitectura de la construcción, bajando lentamente hasta las escaleras que ascendían a la puerta principal. Allí se detuvo, sus ojos grises abriéndose con deleite. Contra el hermoso cielo, se distinguían claramente dos figuras masculinas.

\- ¡Will! - Gritó Tessa, al tiempo que abría la puerta del carruaje. Una de las figuras se volteó, corrió hacia ella, sonriente, y la tomó en sus brazos.

Tessa acunó la cara de Will y lo besó apasionadamente, cobrándose los besos que le habían faltado durante aquellos cuatro días. Will rió contra su boca, antes de devolverle el beso. Entonces, un carraspeo los interrumpió. Ambos se voltearon a ver a Cecily, el rojo de sus mejillas revelando su vergüenza. Esta se veía incómoda, por decir lo menos, pero se las arregló para decir, con su mejor tono mordaz:

\- Bienvenido, hermano. -

Will no pudo evitar sonreír, y atrajo a su hermana en un abrazo, arrastrándola a través del asiento del carruaje. Cecily le devolvió el abrazo por unos segundos, luego comenzó a revolverse incómoda, intentando librarse de los brazos de su hermano para llegar a su amado. Will la dejó ir tras ofrecer un poco de resistencia, y devolvió su atención a Tessa para darle unos últimos besos, mientras su hermana disfrutaba de su reencuentro con Gabriel.

Minutos depués, ambas parejas subían las escaleras del instituto de Londres, las damas con evidente prisa a causa de la emoción.

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó Gabriel - ¿Pudieron hacer algo bueno de nuestra ausencia? -

Cecily y Tessa compartieron una mirada significativa, los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro días pasando por delante de sus ojos. Finalmente, Cecily sonrió a su amado al responder:

\- Ni te lo imaginas. -

* * *

 **Y... eso fue todo. Gracias por leer, espero haya sido entretenido.**

 **¡Suerte en el reto!**


End file.
